Anne of Green Gables2008 style
by EraVandenBosch
Summary: Gilbert and Anne are off to collage but in the 21st century, please R


We all know the story of Anne of Green Gables. But what would have happened if this had been in the year of 2008? This story is about exactly that.

At 18, Anne Shirley was about to go to university with her friends and had her whole future ahead of her. She would miss Green Gables of course, but she was excited for a new adventure. Packed and ready to go, all that had to happen was Gilbert Blithe, a schoolmate of Anne's, and his brother had to come pick her up in the new black Ferrari 430 spider and drive to the airport. Gilbert and Anne would get on the plane and Gilbert's brother would drive home. Many people had said that one day, Anne and Gilbert would end up together, but they had tried dating but it didn't work out very well. It ended after a few dates and since then they had both moved on. Neither was dating but they both felt that collage would open relationship chances with new people.

After many hours and a horrible airplane movie, Anne stepped off the plane. She had on black skinny jeans, green converse and a ½ olive and ½ camouflage tank top with a buckle at the top half. She had to think to herself that she looked hot. Gilbert was getting off the plane in acid-washed jeans, white muscle-shirt and a black leather jacket, and he was thinking around the same lines of Anne. They had landed in Ottawa, and would rent a car and take a short ride to a tiny town named Kemptville, where Anne had achieved an English scholarship and a football one for Gilbert. They were both so excited that they barely spoke during the ride over to the collage. When they got their, Anne immediately took out the map that the collage had sent her the week before. "What are you doing?" Gilbert asked her rudely. "I'm just trying to figure out where we're going. I bet you don't even know 'super genius'!" Anne sarcastically snapped back, thoroughly irritated with Gilbert. He was such a know-it-all sometimes. "Well… we could go to the building that every other student is going into." Neither of them really knew where the irritation with each other was coming from; they both assumed that it was just the jetlag. But a lot of people got that effect from this town. It was recently evolving and because of that it was crowded, disorganized and left a lot of people very short-tempered. Anne and Gilbert decided that tomorrow they would go site seeing after they knew where they were supposed to be and where the hell their map was.

The next day, after the jetlag minimized, Anne and Gilbert set off. Driving around, they realized something, the main attraction in that town was a hockey arena. There were 2 hockey arenas, a theatre used for meetings, movies and plays/musicals and on the second floor there was an office. And nobody really thought that this was odd. "Jeez, you'd think that a town would have more things about it that were interesting." Gilbert commented. "I know! Other than this, they have a shopping mall and then they have 3 grocery stores, and a few restaurants. I heard this place was exciting." Anne groaned back. And it was true. Kemptville wasn't that amazing and you could get everywhere you wanted to go just riding a bike, or walking. "I just hope their school is good." the two said simultaneously.

When they got back to their co-ed dormitory, they were both slightly homesick so they just stayed together and laughed their asses off about old memories. Like the time that Anne slapped Gilbert across the face because he had snuck up on her and she had just taken a course on self-defence, when Anne was on her sea- doo and it ran out of gas in the middle of the lake, Gilbert said he would always save her when she did something stupid. Later into the knight, when they had been laughing for a while Anne realized something. They were incredibly close to each other, and Gilbert's hand was on top of hers. "Umm… maybe we should go to bed, it's getting late." she nervously mentioned. "but I need to tell you something first Anne" Gilbert insisted "first of all, I'm in love with you. I wish we could be together forever. So I want to give you this and I hope you accept it." when he got down on his knees Anne was scared. "Anne I want you to have this. It's a promise ring so that I know when we get out of collage you will make my life complete." it was a simple ring. 2 strings of a thin metal intertwined, but there was a huge amount of beauty in the simplicity. "Gilbert, I don't know, I mean," Anne stammered "I mean we just got into a new place with new people and everything is so sudden. We haven't even dated for about 3 or 4 years! I'm sorry but I don't even want to date you!" she wasn't even afraid of hurting Gilbert's feelings anymore. "fine be that way! I can't believe that I ever felt that I could be in a relation ship with somebody so immature about a simple thing like a ring!" Gilbert shouted, "you know what? I'm just going to go to my dormitory now. I hope I never see you again!" he had dropped the ring box somewhere and he didn't bother looking for it. After he stormed out of the room, Anne picked up the box, took the ring and put it on her hand. And she started to cry.


End file.
